Him (Read Description)
by SpeaksInHands
Summary: Ok, so this version didn't work. I'm re-making this story to hopefully be a LOT better. Please be on the lookout for my re-making of this: War and More War!
1. Chapter 1: Him

**This story changes perspective through the chapters, this chapter's perspective is one of a show watchers.**

**?**

He stood there. The tall, messy brown haired teen stood there. He took something out of his back pocket.

What were they? Reed Pipes. He looked at the mouth of the cave, and said, "Here we go.". He walked in, very carefully, looking at the walls, and the floor. He ran past a wall with holes in it, and turned a corner. There, standing on a podium, with a tall roof over it, was a giant rose quartz shaped into a rose. "All too easy." he thought. Right as he turned away, the walls started shaking, and he looked up, and there, was a boulder. He ran and ran, but he then realized the place was a maze, to make them never get out. He turned, what now? 26 corners? He ran and ran for what seemed like forever, and then, he saw the daylight of the outside. He ran towards it, and he looked back. He seemed to have lost the boulder by now. He played his Pipes, and he was teleported away.

**That was my short introduction chapter to this story. Please don't criticize me by saying stuff like "I could write better stuff than you." just keep your rude comments to yourselves. Get it? Got it? Good.**


	2. Chapter 2: Them

** Sorry I haven't updated in a while. I've got... stuff. Let's just jump into this story, okay?**

**Gem Homeworld**

"Did it work? Did you get it? Tell me Aquamarine!" The impatient voice came from none other than Peridot.

"Listen. I got. Now give me my end of the deal, before I take this thing for myself." the one that was Aquamarine said.

"OK, just head down that hall, and she'll be there." Peridot said grumpily, as if she hoped he forgot.

_Why do I deal with this stuff? It's their problem, not mine. _Aquamarine noted to itself.

He entered a corner, and there she was. Sitting there, he noted, looking at the wall as if it was interesting. "Howlite!" He yelled. "Let's go! S24Z7 awaits us." Howlite grinned. "You mean, as some call it, Earth? What business do we have there?" "Let's just go." Aquamarine said, like Howlite was tap-dancing on his last nerve. He typed in a code by the cell, and the field disappeared. They walked to the warp pad. "There's a base we can warp to, I hear it's inhabited and taken well care of." Howlite said, suggestively. "Okay. Don't blame me if it goes wrong." Aquamarine joked.

**Steven's House**

"Aw... Why do you have to go?" Steven said, whining in the process. Pearl smiled and quietly said, "We'll be back soon. Don't let strangers in. Bye Steven!"

_What Steven didn't know, was that he would let strangers in, at least to him, no matter what._

As soon as they left, Steven turned on the TV, now that his TV ban was lifted. _Ugh. _Steven thought. _What to do?_ Suddenly, the warp pad lit up.

"You're back already?" Steven asked. "That was quick." It wasn't until then he realized it wasn't Pearl, Amethyst, or Garnet. "Who are you?" Steven asked.

"And who might you be?" Two voices rang back, one very high pitched. "I'm Steven, Steven Universe, friendliest person and gem probably out there. Who are you?" The tall, baby blue skin colored one answered, and he definitely had a normal pitch. "I'm Aquamarine, but you can call me Marine. Nice to meet you." "...and I am Howlite, Interplanet Gem Scientist, or IGS." the high pitch gray skinned replied.

"Have you seen a tall gem, uh, presumably named, uh... let me check." Marine looked through a book of types of gemstones that was on the counter. "Uh, named, uh, here it is, Garnet!" Steven stepped back. "What do you want with her?" "I just, uh, well, uh, it's not important, okay?" Marine said, quite quickly.

"They'll be back soon. Can I show you around town?"

**There we go, a medium sized chapter for all you guys waiting. Don't complain.**


	3. Chapter 3: Town

**Most chapters will be from a watcher's view (including this one) unless I say it is not. Enjoy the chapter!**

"Wait. I shouldn't be doing this. Pearl said not to let strangers in." Steven said, cautiously. "It'll be fine." Marine said. "I sometimes am _bending_ the rules, myself." Howlite rolled her eyes. "You mean 'always'." She corrected. "What can I do? I'm a rebel." Marine shot back.

As they walked down the boardwalk, they stopped at Beach City Fries. A bag was placed on the counter. "Here are the bits. As usual, I saw you coming. Say, who are those two with you?" Peedee asked. "Oh, the blue one is Aquamarine, and the other is Howlite." Steven replied. "Hello there!" Marine said, smiling. "Ugh. Hi." Howlite growled. "Steven, can you excuse us for a second?" Howlite started glaring at Marine. "Uh, sure. I mean, why not?" Steven said, a bit confused. Howlite pulled Marine to the side. "Look. The whole plan of coming here was to check on the Kindergarten!" Howlite snapped. "Why don't you look. These people don't deserve this. They've been surviving from all those gem wars, those random attacks, and, well... me." Marine said back. "Fine." Howlite growled. "I'm telling Yellow Diamond you're a traitor!" "I NEVER WANT TO WORK FOR HER AGAIN!" Shouted back Marine. Steven turned. "What did you just say?" Marine, just realizing Steven heard the whole conversation, made a mad dash for Steven's House to get to the warp pad. Just then, two flashes of a light blue came from the house, separating each other by a second. Marine realized that, 1. Howlite left and, 2. Garnet and Steven's 'Family' were back.

Marine barreled up the steps, trying to find a way he could flash to the warp pad. He then realized the 3 members of Steven's 'Family' were in deep discussion, so he could at least try to get in. He carefully opened the door and tiptoed across the wood flooring. Step. _Creak. _Step. _Creak._ Step._ Creak._ He now ran towards the fridge to see if he could hide inside, and he could, but with little room left. The refrigerator door swung open. It was a purple one. Amethyst. He noted. Her hand kept swinging in the fridge for something, while her head was looking away. "Where's the milk?" Amethyst mumbled. Marine grabbed the milk with his non-occupied hand and handed it to Amethyst. "There it is!" Amethyst said, closing the fridge door. He could only hear the noises from outside the fridge. "Meh. It's outdated." Amethyst said, followed by the sound of chugging. "Hey guys..." Steven said. "Why are you looking so down?" Pearl asked. The fridge door swung open by accident, and Marine fell face-flat on the ground, as well as several drinks and foods. Steven pointed at Marine. "Well, that's why."

**Yet again, another short chapter, but it was longer than chapter 1, so that's at least OK. Please wait for the next exciting chapter of: Him!**


	4. Chapter 4: Ain't A Doubt About It

**If your reading this, chances are, you read the chapters before this one, if you skipped a chapter, READ IT, or else this won't make sense, at ALL.**

Marine ran for the warp pad flailing his arms around like a madman. "Who is he?" Steven asked. Pearl gasped in horror as Marine jumped on the warp pad and warped out. Steven was held back by Garnet and Pearl form the warp pad, as if they were afraid he'd come back. "I thought I told you not to let strangers in!" Pearl yelled. This was they first time this happened to him. "Well..." Steven mumbled. "They came through the warp pad..." Garnet stood there. "How many were there? Describe them."she asked. "Well, you saw Aquamarine." Steven said. "He had an associate. A grey one. Her hair was shaped like a, well, I can't explain it really, but it was long and ran down her back to her feet. Her name was Howlite." "So he's at it again." Amethyst grumbled. "He's... wha?" Steven asked. "I can't believe he's back." Pearl said, ignoring Steven. "...and I can't believe he partnered up with Howlite. I thought he was better than that." Garnet said.

* * *

** Gem Homeworld: ? Sector 8, Min. Quadrant**

"He's befriended the Human Gem, and he won't do the Mission." Howlite said. "That Human one, they call him, a..." Peridot shuddered. "A Steven." Howlite listened, grumbling in the process. "Say, how did you get back here after you shot out your escape pod?" Howlite asked Peridot. "I just found the nearest warp pad, and came to Rub' e'Rock." Peridot said. "You mean the junk space station that built your ship?" another person asked, just walking in. Peridot and Howlite stood at attention, glum expressions on both their faces. "Y-yellow D-diamond, s-so g-glad y-ou could make it." Howlite said, trembling in fear. "I want that planet destroyed, and you'd better do it soon!" Yellow Diamond commanded as she walked away. "Destroy Earth, they said, it'll be easy they said. Oh please, it'll be as easy as pleasing Yellow Diamond." Peridot mumbled. Yellow Diamond turned around, full of rage, to Peridot. "What did you just say?" Peridot gulped. "I SAID, WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY?!" Yellow Diamond roared." Peridot was now squirming aqainst the wall, but was being held there by a yellow hand. "Send her to 20 Gem Hours in the CAVE." Yellow Diamond said, letting go. "Please, no!" Peridot screamed. "Not the CAVE!"

* * *

** ?**

Marine sat down on the stone bench. He decided to go to one of his favorite places, the Ocean Temple. He sighed, and said to himself, "I wish things were like they used to be." Marine looked around, then looked back down at his lap. He always hated what happened to him, with that one gem, and...

One of the walls started to glow a bright pink. Marine looked over to see that Steven and a pink lion had jumped through the mysterious portal, and also noticed Steven was walking over to him. "Oh, hey Steven..." Marine mumbled. "What's the matter, Marine? I don't think what the gems say is true, and they're not always correct, right?" Steven asked. Marine looked at Steven, tears forming in his eyes. "It wasn't always this way..." Marine mumbled silently. "What do you mean, it always wasn't this way.'?" Steven asked. "I mean, I..." Marine looked at Steven. "Oh, nevermind, you won't understand." "Please!" Steven said. "I want to know what troubles you." Marine sighed, he looked at Steven, and then started to tell his tale of woe. "Steven, I used to be the most popular, most nicest, most friendly gem that any gem knew." Marine sighed again. "I was living the life, then from out of the sky..." Marine hesitated to tell any more, and then went on. "... like a bomb, came some little punk in a rocket." Marine looked at Steven, then continued. "...and then all of a sudden, some strange things were happening to me. I was respected, known, and I was doing the best I could to carry on, because after that, everything I was used to was taken away." Marine looked at Steven, at the water, then back down again. "I even the lost the love of whom I adore." Marine sniffed, and stared into the ocean. "W-who was the one, the one who you lost the love of them?" Steven asked, carefully. Marine sighed. "She had the eyes of a beauty of a pearl, her hair was the color of the ocean, and she loved to play in the water, she just loved it." Marine looked down again. "Her name was Lapis. Lapis Lazuli." "I KNOW LAPIS!" Steven exclaimed.

** Sorry this one was sorta short, guys, but I didn't want to much *ahem* backstory to be spoiled.**


	5. Chapter 5: Explanation

** If you want me to, I can rewrite this and chapter 4, as long as you tell me what you don't like about it. But, this story will go on, and that means no matter what.**

"You know Lapis?" Marine asked. "Yeah I do! She was trapped in a mirror after being corrupted, and..." Marine was now staring off into space, with the most horrified expression ever on his face. "...with Jasper and then they..." Marine was now not only shocked, confused, and horrified, but now a light blue foam was emitting from his mouth. "...and then they disappeard into the sea for basically forever, or at least..." Marine was now getting up, and heading towards the warp. "...I'm sure they'll..." Steven was about to finish explaining. "Hey! Where are you going Marine?" "I'm going back to the gems. I've got some explaining to do." Marine murmered. "Wait, at least tell me..." Steven tried to say, but was cut off the the sound of the warp pad. "Come on Lion, we're going home." Steven said.

**Steven's House**

The warp pad started to glow. "Oh, look. Steven is finally coming home after talking with that creep." Amethyst said. Marine had stepped off the warp pad, with no-one behind him. Pearl noticed this, and started to put two and two together, or, what she thought was that. "Steven is gone, a gem convict is here..." Pearl froze. "No... no... no..." She kept muttering.

Amethyst and Garnet now had their weapons out, ready to attack. "Look. I know what you guys are thinking, but..." Marine was cut off by a sword coming close to chopping off his left arm. A pink light came from the air, obstucting Pearl's sword from decapitating Marine. Steven and Lion jumped out onto the wooden floor. "WAIT!" Steven said, exactly like he did with Lapis Lazuili. "Marine may be a criminal to you guys, but you guys don't remember the old Marine. Please tell them, Marine, please tell them." Steven said, kindly. Marine collected himself, brushed himself off, and then explained. "Do any of you remember when Red Diamond first landed on homeworld?" The gems nodded. "Do you guys remember before Red Diamond came, who was the talk of the planet?" The gems nodded again, this time Pearl was starting to blush. "It was me, remember? I had friends, lots of friends, then when Red Diamond came, she took away everything I had. From friends to..." Marine coughed a nervous cough. "...a relationship with another gem." Garnet nodded, then explained. "We all forget things from time to time, and it got only worse for you when you started trying to degrade Red Diamond. By that, you only made the rest of the gems focus on you getting revenge, then you turned it into the first war in centuries." Steven was confused by all of this. "Wait, if he was the cause of the first gem war in centuries, then, who was on his team, and what was the other team?" Pearl stepped forward.

"Remember the strawberry field, Steven?" Pearl asked. Steven nodded. Although he knew he'd been there many times, he only learned a small fraction of it's history. "Well, that was at first used for the biggest fights in gem history!" Pearl continued. As soon as she finished, Marine took a few steps back. "You alright, Marine?" Steven asked. "Y-yeah, I-I m-mean-n, j-just never m-mind." He was not only stuttering, he was stepping back, shaking uncontrolably. Marine stepped onto the warp pad. "Where you going, blue-boy?" Amethyst chuckled. The sound of a woman chuckling was heard echoing through the room, clanging against the walls, and ringing into teh ears of everyone there. The warp pad started to glow. Marine stood there. "Marine, what are you doing?" Steven asked, quite confused and worried. Marine stood there, held his arms out, and disappeard in a flash of the light.

Standing in the same spot Marine was standing a few nanosecs ago, a familiar grey shape stood there, menacingly. "Howlite..." Almost everyone there except for, well, Howlite, said. The warp pad started to glow again. Nothing was standing there, but only a note. Howlite picked up the note, crumpled it, and threw it at Steven. "Looks like someone wrote you a love letter." Howlite growled. Steven picked up the note, then uncrumpled it. It read: 'Dear Steven, it is with my greatest regret that I have not said thank you, as I am very thankful you helped me through my, whatever you humans call it, a 'Wonderful Life', right? I am sitting here down on a small hill, sitting by a barn filled with the most fascinating tinkers and machines. Again, thank you, and may we meet again some time? Sincerely, Marine'

Steven looked down at the note, then placed it on the counter. While Steven was reading, apparently Pearl and Howlite got locked in a nasty argument. Then, in a flash of white dust, the gem of Pearl layed there.

**Is the next chapter the last chapter of the story? Most likely. I may create another story using most of the same characters after these events. Let me know your thoughts.**


End file.
